


Vile

by philos_manthanein



Series: Kadir Is A Problem [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Genital Mutilation, Gun Violence, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: A disgusting piece nobody should ever read.





	Vile

**Author's Note:**

> This is not for the faint of heart and the tags should be HEAVILY CONSIDERED before you read it. Consider this your DEAD DOVE - DO NOT EAT warning.

It fucking hurt. Getting shot always hurts; if not at first then later, when the shock wears off. The painless shock was brief this time, followed by the infernal burn and pulsing fire tearing through all of Deacon’s nerves. 

Charmer shot him.

In the dick.

What the fuck?

“What the fuck, what the fuck, whatthefuck-” It was all Deacon could say. 

Over and over he said it, like a broken record, clutching his hands between his legs as the blood poured out and the pain seeped in. He cried and sobbed because he felt like dying. Because he was alone with Charmer, who was supposed to be his friend, until he fucking shot him in some warehouse basement.

Charmer grabbed him by the throat and forces him over onto his back. He was nothing like the man he remembered bringing into the fold of the Railroad. Nothing like the man he’d trailed for weeks to see if he was good. There was a ferocity and hunger in his features, more feral than any Ghoul. 

This was not Charmer but Kadir; the real man behind the name.

“Been waitin’ a really long time to do this.” Kadir said, his voice low and drawn out, the tone he used when he flirted in bars.

“What? To kill me?” Deacon whined, wanting more than anything to not die so pathetically, but the pain was overwhelming all other thoughts.

“That too.” Kadir grinned then licked his tongue over his teeth.

Kadir ripped Deacon’s jeans down, practically tearing the fabric apart. It caught on his boots, but Kadir worked to remove those as well. Deacon felt his pulse slam heavily this panic in his chest and his stomach curled in sickness. He was dizzy from the pain and the loss of blood, but he knew whatever Kadir was going to do it was going to be horrible.

When his lower half was bare, Kadir found the wound, seated right where Deacon’s genitals were supposed to be. Deacon couldn’t bring himself to look; he didn’t want that to be the last thing he would see. Then Kadir shoved a finger into it. 

Deacon screamed and kicked and threw his fists to try and escape. It hurt and it burned and his resistance only made Kadir twist and dig his finger only deeper. Decon could feel the bullet shifting around inside him.

Kadir pulled his finger out and tightened his hand. He threw a punch, slugging Deacon across the face and making his vision white out. He felt like he could pass out. He wished he would, especially when he noticed Kadir was working open his own pants.

Kadir was hard; not halfway, but fully erect. He stroked his bloodied hand over the shaft and head, squeezing hard and groaning as he looked down at Deacon. Deacon watched him collect the clear precum from his slit with the finger he’d coated with Deacon’s blood. Kadir licked it off with one slow draw of his tongue. It made Deacon almost vomit.

“You sick fuck.” Deacon panted. 

“That’s the next part.” Kadir chuckled in reply.

Deacon tried to fight the pain and scramble away, but his legs didn’t feel right. They kicked uselessly but he couldn’t will strength into them. Kadir grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him back close. 

Kadir grabbed tight to Deacon’s inner thighs, digging his fingers in and pushing his legs as far apart as he could. Deacon cried out when he felt the edges of his wound split apart further. He cried even more as Kadir forced his cock inside of it. 

Deacon could hardly breathe from the pain. His throat was raw from screaming. He snotted and drooled and growled, so full of the need to get away from the pain. Kadir punched him again and he couldn’t see. He threw up sour bile and coppery blood when his head hit the concrete floor. But that didn’t stop Kadir.

Kadir thrust his cock in as far as the tract would allow. His cock pressed the flesh apart, slick with Deacon’s blood. Decon could feel the head of Kadir’s cock against the hard bullet fragment inside him. Kadir rutted against it, shoving it deeper and deeper, until he came.

Deacon couldn’t move. He was too weak to fight back. He didn’t want to. Maybe this was what he deserved, for all the horrible shit he’d done. He certainly deserved it for failing to see what a monster this man he’d affectionately called “Charmer” was. He thought about the Railroad, and hoped that they’d save themselves from this betrayer he let into their home.

Kadir shoved the pistol against Deacon’s temple and Deacon welcomed the silent black that followed. 


End file.
